musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat
Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat, kurz RoR, ist eine 32köpfige Rock-Klassik-Band aus dem gesamten Ruhrgebiet, nennt sich selbst seine „musikalische Visitenkarte“ und sein „Botschafter“. Die Formation bezeichnet sich als größte Rockband der Welt. Ihre Konzerte sind eine musikalische Zeitreise durch beinahe sechs Jahrzehnte Rock- und Pop-Musik. Das Repertoire des RoR ist breit gefächert, es reicht von Rock'n'Roll über Beat bis zur Pop- und klassischen Musik. Gründung und Entstehung Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat ist aus der „Wilden Sechziger“-Bewegung in Gelsenkirchen hervorgegangen, gegründet von Hans von der Forst (früher: Lissek) ehemaliger Schlagzeuger der „German Blue Flames“ (1963 – 1968) aus Gelsenkirchen. 1998 ließ von der Forst unter dem Motto „Gelsenkirchener Bar-Rock“ eine Bigband mit 28 Musikern aus zehn verschiedenen Bands auftreten. Das erste Konzert fand am 4.10.1998 im Nordsternpark Gelsenkirchen statt. Aus dieser RuhrGeBeat-Bigband entstand nach Erweiterung und Neubesetzung zwischen 2000 und 2001 das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat, kurz RoR. Musik Allgemeines Die Idee hinter dem Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat: Eine Basisband, die Rockband, wird durch klassische Instrumente, Bläser, Streicher, Kesselpauken, und bis zu dreizehn Sängerinnen und Sänger untersützt. Die letzteren bilden einerseits den Chor – auch ein Element der Klassik – treten andererseits auch als Solistinnen und Solisten in den Vordergrund. Mehr als fünfzig Prozent der Bandmitglieder sind professionelle Musiker und sorgen für eine hohe technische und musikalische Perfektion. Das RoR verbindet verschiedene musikalische Stile und Epochen. Das komplette Repertoire umfasst über 150 Titel, unter anderem aus den Musikrichtungen Rock, Pop, Operette, Blues, Rock'n'Roll, Schlager, Swing, Beat, Gospel. Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat ist keine reine Coverband. Dem RoR geht es um mehr: Der musikalische Leiter Wolfgang Wilgers erweitert die Arrangements über die der Originale hinaus, der gesamte Klangkörper des Orchesters wird genutzt. Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat modifiziert, variiert und verfremdet auch bekannte Songs und Kompositionen, bearbeitet die Arrangements teilweise neu. Beim Beatles-Klassiker „With a little help from my friends“ kombiniert das RoR beispielsweise zwei verschiedene Fassungen in seiner eigenen Interpretation: Die Original-Version, auf dem Sgt.-Pepper-Album von Ringo Starr und hier von Andreas Perk gesungen, sowie die langsame Soul- und Blues-Variante von Joe Cocker, auf dem Festival „Woodstock Music and Art Fair“ (15. – 17.8.1969, Bethel, N. Y.) erstmalig vorgestellt, den das RoR-eigene Cocker-Pendent Mick Kochanski singt. Ein zweites Beispiel: Ein Elvis Presley-Medley singen die Frauen, Bluesballaden werden zu Rock'n'Rollern, Rock-a-billies verwandeln sich in Slow-Blues. Live-Auftritte Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat ist bekannt für seine Live-Konzerte. Diese finden nicht nur im Ruhrgebiet, sondern in ganz Deutschland statt. 2009 tritt das RoR siebzehn Mal live auf, 2010 sind bis zu 40 Gigs geplant. Die Reaktionen der Besucher und der Lokalpresse sind vielfach begeistert: Die Leute würden durch die Musik und die Darbietung der über 30 Musiker berührt, beseelt und angesteckt, so die Medien. Höhepunkte von RoR-Konzerten sind die Versionen der Queen-Klassiker Bohemian Rhapsody und Barcelona sowie des Miles-Hits Music, des Barry Ryan-Erfolges Eloise und des aktuellen Michael Jackson-Medleys. Eine besondere Bedeutung haben beim RoR die jeweils passenden Kostüme aus eigener Schneiderei. Bei Sergeant Pepper`s Ringo-Song erscheinen die Beatles natürlich in den vom bekanntesten Plattencover der Welt her vertrauten bonbonfarbenen Fantasie-Uniformen. Ein Highlight des RoR war u.a. der Auftritt auf der von zahlreichen Prominenten und Stars besuchten Gala anlässlich des 60. Geburtstages von Musikproduzent und Komponist Ralph Siegel am 30.9.2005 in München''Vgl.„‘Hast immer deinen Traum gelebt‘: Rock-Orchester feierte Ralph Siegel“ von Stephan Aschauer-Hundt In: Herscheider Nachrichten vom 13.10.2005'', weltweit erfolgreich seit 1964, vor allem durch zahlreiche Erfolge beim Song-Contest „Grand Prix d´Eurovision“ und hunderte von erfolgreichen Songs und Produktionen für Stars aus aller Welt. Dort entstand auch der Kontakt zu Johnny Logan, der 2006 gemeinsam mit dem RoR auftrat, einmal in Gelsenkirchen''Vgl. „Volles „ROR“ mit Johnny Logan“ In: WAZ Gelsenkirchen vom 02.05.2006'' und einmal in Bochum''Vgl. „ROR“-Post, Ausgabe 04/2007''. Am 29.07.2006 trat das RoR bei der von einer Million Menschen besuchten Veranstaltung "Kölner Lichter"WDR Panorama auf, die von 20:15 bis 0:30 live im WDR-FernsehenWDR Fernsehen übertragen wurde. Das RoR verkörpert nach eigenen Angaben durch die Besetzung aus 8 verschiedenen Nationen und 3 verschiedenen Erdteilen das Ruhrgebiet. Den Wandel, den dieses vollzogen hat, besingt es in dem Lied "Hier brennt ein Feuer". Musikalische Gäste Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat wird bei seinen Konzerten immer wieder durch überregional bekannte Gäste unterstützt. Mit dabei waren * Tex Rodgers (1998, 1999) * Ted Stanetzky (1998, 1999) * Casey Jones (1999) * Anke Sieloff (2000) * Richetta Manager (2001) * Wayne Barlett (2001) * Petger Grimberg (2002) * Matthias Reim (2004) * Bernie Paul (2005, 2007) * DJ Ötzi (2005) * G.G. Anderson (2005) * Michael Holm (2005, 2007) * Johnny Logan (2006, 2007) * Pamela Falcon (2009) u.v.m.Homepage des Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat Auch andere Bands unterstützten und unterstützen das RoR bei verschiedenen Auftritten: * Tony Honk (1998, 1999) * die Dublinskis (2000) * Gimme Five (2000, 2001) * The German Blue Flames (2002) * Dieter Wartmanns Take Off (2003) * Untamed Youth (2003) * Heinz (2008, 2009) Diskographie CDs DVD Einzelnachweise Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema '' (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du ebenfalls einen Artikel zum Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast)'' * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:Marjorie Entnommen aus der: Wikipedia, Löschdiskussion bei Wikipedia Erster Autor: 80.139.87.10 , Alle Autoren: Ben Ben Ben, Schmitty, 80.139.107.44, 80.139.87.10